Wolf Pack Rambles
by justadistraction
Summary: A collection of drabbles, flash-fics, and one-shots inspired by prompts from Tricky Raven that will mostly feature Bella being paired with either Paul or Sam—my two favorite wolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt #27: Quote—"I'm not asking for your permission."**

 **Title: Up All Night**

 **Pairing: Sam/Bella**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word count: 567**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

 **Author's note: I've never had the courage to post anything before, so I decided to participate in Tricky Raven's Weekly Fanfiction Flash Fic Challenge as a way to dip my toes in the water, so to speak. Unfortunately, I missed the deadline for this week's prompt, so I'm posting it here.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.  
**

* * *

Bella sat in her truck, cell phone to her ear. Please pick up, she silently prayed. While the phone rang, she absentmindedly rubbed the spot over hear heart. All day it felt like a physical weight was pressing down on her chest, squeezing with every beat of her heart.

Several rings later, the voice mail came on, prompting her to leave a message. "Hey, it's me," she said softly into the phone. "I'm stuck at the diner—flat tire. Can you pick me up?"

She sighed and tossed her phone into her purse. Charlie either would or wouldn't show up. However, if she were being honest, she'd be more surprised if he did.

Twenty minutes later, she'd had about all the waiting she could take. She shouldered her purse and stepped out into the rain, heading for home.

She was several blocks from the diner when she stopped short as a big, shiny black truck pulled up alongside her. She couldn't see the driver. The windows were tinted black.

She braced herself as the automatic window rolled down. Rain was dripping from her hair, running into her eyes, when a face she recognized came into view. "Get in, Bella." His voice was a deep rumble that vibrated through her.

Her face heated in embarrassment. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. The way he looked at her as if she were something precious, something to be revered and adored. The way his hands roamed possessively over her while he moved inside her body.

She chalked last night up to a temporary loss of sanity. Much to her shame, she knew only his name and the feel of his body as it moved over hers. Everything else, including the man himself, was a mystery.

What was she even supposed to say to him now that he was here? _Thanks for the orgasms? Thanks for making me feel like a used receptacle when, immediately afterward, you whispered, "I have to go," and all but ran from me?_

Her embarrassment gave way to anger. She'd been longing for him all night and day. "No, thanks," she hissed. "Walking ain't crowded."

He got out of his truck and walked around to the passenger side, crowding her against the door with his body. Cupping her face, he tipped it up toward him. "You're not walking."

"And I'm not asking for your permission." Her voice came out breathless and husky, much to her dismay.

She could breathe easier in his presence, the weight seemingly gone. She drew in a slightly shaky breath, licked her lips.

His eyes drifted down to her mouth and her lips parted, anticipation stealing her breath. "I'm going to kiss you, baby."

That was the only warning she got before his mouth crashed down on hers and he kissed her hard, roughly, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. With a growl, he cupped the back of her thighs and lifted her, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He traced her jaw with his lips. Moving down, he breathed hot, moist kisses against her neck, using his teeth and tongue as he went. "You smell so goo—"

His head snapped up suddenly and he gazed into the forest.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she whispered.

He started at her a long moment, his jaw tight, before setting her carefully on her feet. "Time to get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt #28: Picture—Stack of Pancakes.**

 **Title: Breakfast with Paul**

 **Pairing: Paul/Bella**

 **Genre: Romance-ish**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word count: 500**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

Her bedroom door suddenly opened.

 _Paul_. He was dressed in cutoffs and a T-shirt that molded to his broad shoulders and strong arms. Bella didn't know whether she was shocked or disappointed that he was actually wearing a shirt for a change. His impassive face gave nothing away—that is, until a muscle ticked in his jaw, giving away his mood.

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What reason did he have for being angry? He was the one who'd just barged into her room without permission—again. "We've been over this, Paul. It's called knocking. You should try it sometime."

He ignored her as if she hadn't even spoken. He rested his shoulder against the doorframe, crossed his arms. "You have two choices," he said with remarkable calm. "You can get out of bed and meet me downstairs on your own, or I'll carry you over my shoulder right now."

Bella's face flushed with anger, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. If the past few days had taught her anything, it was that Paul followed through on his threats, the bastard. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Only after she heard his feet carry him downstairs did she get out of bed. She didn't bother getting dressed. Her long T-shirt covered more than enough of her skin, stopping just above her knees.

Several minutes later, when Bella rounded the corner into the kitchen, her stomach rumbled with a hunger she hadn't felt in weeks. She hadn't had much of an appetite after Edward and the rest of his family fled Forks.

Paul looked up when she entered the room and his jaw clenched, his eyes heating and tracking her every movement. When she took the empty seat beside him, he nodded toward a stack of pancakes that sat in the center of the table, waiting to be served. "Not much of a cook, but figured I'd give it a try."

Bella eyes widened when he pushed the entire plate toward her. "I hope you don't expect me to eat all of that."

His face softened, becoming tender. He reached out and gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Just eat what you can, babe."

Bella shook her head. She would never understand this man. She did as she was bidden and picked up her fork, but stopped with it halfway to her mouth, moved it back to her plate. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, you know."

He arched a brow as if to say, "Could've fooled me."

Bella finally asked the question that had plagued her for days. "Why do you care?" They barely knew one another, and yet, for reasons unknown, he'd taken charge of her life.

He shrugged. "Don't have a choice. I can't seem to help myself."

She gave a long-suffering sigh. Why must he be so frustrating? "Why are you doing this, Paul?"

His declaration, so simple, so heartfelt, robbed her of breath. "Because I'm yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt #31: Picture**

 **Title: Sealed with a Bite**

 **Pairing: Sam/Bella**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word count: 100**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.  
**

* * *

Sam gazed down at his sleeping mate, still naked and smelling of him. It was just before dawn and he was loath to wake her.

Leaning down, he nuzzled the edge of her jaw and worked his way down to the warm, soft crook of her neck, where he placed a gentle kiss on the healing bite mark. He really had marked her good, he thought, grinning.

She moaned, titled her chin, exposing more of her neck. "I can feel you smiling against me, you jerk."

He stood, a laugh rumbling out of his chest. "You're mine now, little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt #32: Quote—"I'm rooting for the other guy."**

 **Title: Playing Hardball**

 **Pairing: Paul/Bella**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word count: 100**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

She grinned as she straddled him. Now that she had his attention, she removed her shirt, her naked breasts bouncing slightly with the movement. Leaning back, she let him look his fill.

He groaned low in his throat. "You don't give up."

"Please, Paul," she whispered into his ear, "I'm fine. The soreness is gone."

"I—" He swallowed, licked his lips. "I'll determine when you're—damn it, woman, I _can_ resist you."

Her hand slipped down to cup his erection through his shorts. "Sure, honey." Her fingers tightened around him, gave him a squeeze. "But _I'm_ rooting for the other guy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt #37: Picture—Snuffed out Candle.**

 **Title: The Nearness of You**

 **Pairing: Sam/Bella**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 1,000**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

As the taxi pulled into the long driveway behind a big, shiny black truck, Bella was pleasantly surprised at the sight that greeted her. The house was a modest two-story cabin, made entirely of wood and built amongst the trees. The large wrap-around porch had two Adirondack rocking chairs, a table between them. She could easily imagine herself sitting on the porch with a cold glass of lemonade, a book in her hand.

She hurried to pay the driver his forty dollars, plus tip. She needed to find a job as soon as possible. If things worked out in her favor, this new truck—new to her—would make things that much easier.

Shouldering her purse, she stepped out into the summer heat, watching as the driver backed out of the driveway.

There were no other cars in the driveway, but she could easily hear the distinct sound of voices and music coming from the back of the house.

Taking a steadying breath, she walked up the porch steps. She paused a moment before knocking.

Several seconds ticked by, but no one answered.

She raised her hand to knock again when she heard approaching footsteps coming from the side of the house. She braced, not sure what to expect.

The footsteps belonged to a man—and a tall, good-looking one at that. He wore cutoffs and nothing else, his light copper skin stretched tight over his leanly muscular frame. His black hair was cropped short on the sides, longer on top.

He noticed her and paused in his stride. He gave her a slow once over from head to toe. Meeting her eyes, one side of his mouth tipped up. "You lost, little girl?"

She gave him a too-bright smile to hide her nerves. "I'm looking for Sam. Do you know where I can find him?"

He lifted a brow in surprise, then smirked as if she'd said something to amuse him. He hitched a thumb over his shoulder. "He's out back."

He didn't say anything more. Instead, with brisk strides, he set off toward the surrounding forest, until it swallowed him and he disappeared from sight.

 _Weird_ , she thought, making her way down the porch steps. She followed the direction she saw the man come from, opened the side gate, and let herself into the large, fenced-in backyard.

She paused in front of the now-closed gate, heat flushing her cheeks. There was a small crowd of mostly men, though there were a few girls who sat talking around the fire pit. No one paid Bella any mind. She absolutely did not want to interrupt this get-together. She would give almost anything to avoid having to walk across the backyard, clueless as to which man was Sam.

The longer she stood there, the more she openly gawked. What was up with all the shirtless men? There were eight of them, all as equally tall and copper-skinned as the man she'd met out front. There was, however, a single man who stood out among them. He was manning the grill. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, exactly, but there was just something about him that drew her eye. There was an air of command about him that his companions seemed to lack. Tall, broad shouldered, and heavily muscled, he had to be at least six and a half feet tall. His long, straight, raven-black hair flowed down his naked back.

He put down the spatula, whistled. Bella stifled a laugh when the other guys abandoned what they were doing and raced toward the grill, pushing and shoving each other out of the way, their long, determined strides eating up the distance.

The food was set up buffet-style on a table beside the grill. They didn't waste any time stacking their plates a mile high with more food than any one person could possibly eat, before racing off to eat at the two picnic tables that had been pulled together to form one long table.

Bella couldn't explain it, not even to herself, but she felt compelled to move closer to the captivating, longhaired man. He didn't joined the others. Moving off to the side, he bent low to nab a beer out of one of the coolers on the ground. He straightened, popped the top, and tipped his head back. She watched the muscles of his neck constrict as he took a long pull.

Knowing she couldn't put it off any longer, Bella made her approach. She was almost there when one of the girls from the fire pit approached the man.

Whoever the girl was, she appeared to know the man very well. Wrapping her arms around the man's waist, she tipped her head back, smiled up at him.

He leaned down, brushed his lips against the girl's ear. Whatever he was saying made her laugh. His mouth curved into a slow, private smile, and the sight of that tender, indulgent look caused a painful tug inside Bella's chest. She sucked in a sharp breath, feeling as if she'd just been kicked in the gut.

At the sound, the man looked right at her. Bella's face flushed instantly at having been caught interrupting their moment. "Um…" She hesitated for a split second longer, then said softly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Her words trailed off as the man straightened to his full height, nostrils flaring, his attention riveted on her face. Bella's breath hitched as he held her gaze for long seconds, seemingly unable to look away, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sam," the girl prodded, her voice threaded with worry. "What's wrong?" Yet he failed to acknowledge her, his gaze still fixed firmly on Bella.

The black-haired, exotic-looking beauty glanced openmouthed back and forth between Bella and Sam. "What's going on?"

Sam jerked, seeming to come back to himself. He stared down at the girl, a look of horror on his face. "I'm sorry." A pained growl rumbled from his chest. "I have to go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt #38: Quote—"I'm not here to help you."**

 **Title: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

 **Pairing: Paul/Bella**

 **Genre: Angst/Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 500**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read and review. I appreciate each and every one.  
**

* * *

Bella jerked into consciousness with jarring impact. Her head ached something fierce and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes again. Willing them to stay open, she blinked several times, forcing her eyes to adjust faster.

Confusion wrinkled her brow as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar room, on a bed that was much too large and far too comfortable to be her own. The room was masculine, all browns and golds, with dark wood furnishings.

Alarmed, her heart double-timed inside her chest. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. Her arms were stretched overhead, her wrists secured to the headboard with thick rope.

Her heart raced faster as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

Her memories were foggy, but she remembered hearing vicious growls. Remembered going outside. Remembered being in the woods. Remembered…

No, she shook her head, trying to dispel the images.

It didn't work.

Her eyes grew wide as her mind flashed back to the large gray wolf she'd seen attacking that woman. That poor, poor woman. The way its teeth savagely tore the woman to pieces. The absolute terror she felt when its amber eyes focused on her as if she were its next meal. The way the wolf suddenly transformed from beast to man—and a naked man at that. Fortunately, a nanosecond after that, she was done, unconsciousness welcoming her into its dark embrace.

Why, oh, why, had she gone outside to investigate those strange noises? She should've left well enough alone. Nothing good ever comes from sticking your nose where it doesn't belong.

She scanned the room again, looking for anything she could use to her advantage, but found nothing useful, nothing that would help free her. Refusing to give up, she struggled to free her wrists until the rope that bound her was wet with her own blood.

Chest heaving, Bella opened her mouth to scream, when she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps drawing nearer and nearer. She exhaled slowly and tried to calm her racing heart.

The door opened, and there stood a tall, leanly muscular man. He was bare-chested and dressed only in jeans that hung low on his narrow hips.

For several seconds, he said nothing, just looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Please." She paused, licked her lips. Tried again. "You have to help me."

He laughed, a rough bark of sound. "I'm not here to help you."

"My dad's a cop." A tremor passed through her. "He'll come looking for me."

He growled low in his throat. "Do you think I will allow anyone to take you from me?"

Bella closed her eyes. "Oh, God."

He sat on the bed beside her, caressed her face. "I've waited so long—"

"Don't touch me, you pervert." She instinctively shrank away from him.

"Careful, little girl." He smiled a wolfish grin. "I'm more animal than man."

"That was you…"

His mouth tightened. "Name's Paul."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt #50: "Her eyes were closed, but she didn't need them."**

 **Title: There's No Place Like Home**

 **Pairing: Paul/Bella**

 **Genre: Angst/Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 500**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and to those who don't, happy holidays! Thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

She watched the snow falling, the flakes thick and wet. A white Christmas after all, she thought, a smile threatening the corners of her mouth.

Her phone sounded with an incoming text. Digging it out of her pocket, she swiped her finger across the screen. _Drive safe,_ the text read from her dad. _Call me when you get there._

She glanced over her shoulder, where her bags lay, packed and waiting, on her bed. No more stalling. Her staying wouldn't change anything. It was time to put this place out of her mind—or more accurately, him. She couldn't help but think that he had certainly put her out of his mind and forgotten all about her.

Her eyes scanned the room one last time, taking in every detail. Her twin-size bed, light blue walls, and wooden floor. Though the door was closed, the closet was bare—nothing in it but hangers. Everything looked the same, but she was different. So much had changed since she'd come to live with her dad however many months ago. In so many ways, her life would never be the same.

Tears threatened to spill. She didn't view what she was about to do as running away. She saw it more as making a long-overdue choice to no longer be Paul's emotional punching bag. Fool me once, and all that, she thought, shaking her head.

Sadness slumping her shoulders, Bella put her key in the ignition. Her truck rumbled to life, one of the few things in her life that hadn't quit on her. She started backing out of the driveway when a sense of awareness tingled through her body. She slowed to a stop and put the truck in park. Closing her eyes, she inhaled for patience. She didn't need to open them to know that he was near.

A whoosh of cold air hit her as her door was wrenched open. Paul's amber gaze met hers for several moments, drinking in every feature of her face, as if he was starved for it.

Nodding his head to the bags on the passenger seat, he asked, "Going somewhere?"

Her mouth twisted in a bitter smile. "Not that I expect you to care, but as a matter of fact, I am."

When she didn't elaborate, he growled. At the familiar, deep rumble, Bella took a moment to get her hormones under control. When he was near, it was hard to remember, sometimes, that this man had hurt her.

He brushed her cheek with his finger. "Scoot over."

"The hell I will," she snapped.

He gave her no choice but to slide over—as much as her bags would allow—to make room for his much larger body in the driver's seat as he made himself comfortable behind the wheel.

Bella sputtered in disbelief as he backed out of the driveway. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Taking you home—and where you're damn well going to stay put."


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt #6: He wasn't ready to give up quite yet.**

 **Title: Remedy**

 **Pairing: Sam/Bella**

 **Genre: Angst/Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word count: 500**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Author's note: Consider this a Twilight AU/Post-Twilight AU, in which Bella was never involved with any of the Cullens.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, and thank you so much for the reviews thus far. They are very much appreciated.**

* * *

She should have worn something warmer. A coat at the very least, what with it being the middle of winter. She hadn't even managed to tie up her boots, the laces dragging in the snow. She was courting disaster, and she knew it. The last thing she needed was a trip to the emergency room. The hospital bill alone would kill her.

She shivered, hugging herself against the cold as she made her way to the end of the driveway, her mind focused solely on checking the mail.

Gripping the mail with hands cold as frost, she sifted through the stack of envelopes. More bills. Shoulders slumping, she lowered her head and exhaled, her breath misting the still air. Bella didn't know what she was going to do with all the past due notices. She was on an extended leave of absence from work, Charlie's debts were piling up, property taxes were looming, and her checking account was in complete disarray.

 _Why me?_ She sniffed back a sob. Hadn't enough gone wrong in her life in the last six months? Her life wasn't supposed to turn out this way. She was supposed to be in Seattle, settling into married life with her husband and— _I'm not married anymore._ The realization sprang from nowhere, as though someone else had whispered the words in her ear. As if she needed reminding, she thought bitterly.

As she was closing the mailbox lid, snow crunched beneath the tires of an approaching car. Bella inhaled for patience. She wasn't expecting company. After all, not many people even knew she was back in Forks. Not that it mattered—she certainly didn't have any friends in town.

When she glanced up and saw the face of the man behind the wheel, her mood deteriorated even further.

He pulled into her driveway as if he had a right to be there. Stepping out of his truck, he waited for her to approach.

Bella didn't have it in her to be hospitable, good manners be damned. "What do you want, Sam?"

"Heard you were in La Push." His voice had a chilling bite to it. "Damn it, woman, Jacob isn't adjusting well to—"

Bella lifted a hand to stay his tongue. "Don't. He made his choice."

For a moment he looked at her, not saying anything. Then he said, "Saw your ad in the paper."

Bella stared at him, trying to figure out where this was going. "Okay, what about it?"

She jumped when he asked, "Have you lost your mind?" He grabbed her hand and led her toward the house. "You're not renting the cottage out to a stranger."

Bella jerked her hand, but he held on tight. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Not giving up." He paused to let the words sink in. "Rectifying my biggest mistake."

"What are you talking about? Let go of me, you overgrown bastard."

He shot her a wry look. "Now is that any way to treat your new tenant?"


End file.
